The Mouse: The Movie
''The Mouse: The Movie ''is a 1992 German-American traditional animated comedy fantasy film directed by Greg Ford and Terry Lennon. Released theatrically by Warner Bros. Pictures on May 15, 1992. Plot Cast * Billy West as The Mouse, he is a mouse who can stretch his legs as long as he wants, jump a rope with his torn-off tail or fetch tools from his body. * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Porky Pig * June Foray as The Little Rabbit/Toulouse the Dog/The Bear/Granny/Mrs. Hare/Owl/The Coyote/Mrs. Otter/The Deer #2 * Rob Rackstraw as The Cat/The Lion/The Cougar * Danny DeVito as The Dog/The Tiger/The Wolf * Theresa Randle as The Vixen/The Momma Rabbit * Bill Murray as The Fox/The Ferret/The Hedgehog/The Dinosaur/The Snail * Bob Bergen as The Turtle/The Frog/The Bee/Tweety/Hubie and Bertie/Marvin the Martian * Bill Farmer as Sylvester/The Hare/The Rabbit/The Porcupine/The Deer/The Sea Otter/The Seal/Foghorn Leghorn * T.K. Carter as The Dragon/The Bird/The Woodpecker/The Lynx * Joey Camen as The Stoat/The Squirrel/The Hamster/The Rat/The Sparrow/The Kestrel/The Snake/The Otter/The Skunk/The Chipmunks * Maurice LaMarche as The Mole/The White Wolf/The Lizard * Jim Cummings as The Badger/The Tortoise/The Rat/The Rat #2/The Wishy Washer Dog * Michael Bell as The Giraffe/The Monkey/The Wombat * Frank Welker as The Space Howler/The Sun/The Animals Trivia * This is the Mouse’s first feature film to be in 1992. * The cast of the Looney Tunes will be appeared in the film. * This is Warner Bros. Family Entertainment’s first logo appearance to be in the film. Sequel The Mouse: The Movie II: Journey to the Wilderness was released in June 16, 1995, was theatrically released by Warner Bros. Pictures. Transcript The Mouse: The Movie/Transcript Scenes # Opening # The Mouse # The Mouse Loves Granny # The Beautiful Desert # The Little Town # Meet The Bear # New Friends # Bugs Bunny # The New Legend # New Home # The Okay So # The Fun # The Life of All # The Rooster # The Mole That Came from the Sandbox # The Sleepwalking Bear # The Sleepy Time Night # I Found a Duck in the Tree # Rabbit Season, Duck Season # The Mouse’s Rescue # Umbrella and the River # Be The Rabbit # What’s Up Doc # The Dragon and the Castle # Ask the Pig # Daffy and Porky # The Rough Tough # The Snail, Cat, Frog, Hedgehog, Bear and the Mouse‘s Light Night Tribe # The Badger’s Sett # Skunky’s Tough # The Space # Marvin Discovers # The End of the Space Howler # Back at Home # The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down # The Bear and The Mouse Dig for Treasure # The Gold # The Discovering Dinner # Beneath the Plans # GoodNight! # Good Morning/Ending Songs # The Mouse - Instrumental # The Mouse - The Mouse and The Bear # What’s Up Doc - Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd # The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down - The Cast of the Looney Tunes Runtime 95 Minutes Release Date May 15, 1992 Music James Horner (composer) Carl Stalling (archive in the used 1955-1964 looney Tunes theme song and High Note soundtrack) Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:1992 films Category:Movies Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner bros. cartoons